


Два-ноль-два-ноль

by WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: тексты G - PG-13 зима-21 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20Fuckery%20and%20Co%202021
Summary: «Сейчас две тысячи двадцатый год. Пятнадцатое августа. Вы были в коме семьдесят пять лет».
Series: тексты G - PG-13 зима-21 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132667
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48
Collections: 02 Тексты от G до T  WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Два-ноль-два-ноль

Стив выплывал из беспамятства тяжело, как из-под арктических льдов, но так же решительно, как направил в эти льды самолет в сорок пятом. 

Где-то рядом негромко звучала музыка. Песня была ему знакома… Да, точно. 

Когда он открыл глаза, рядом с его кроватью стоял – чуть ли не навытяжку – мужчина в костюме с профессионально незапоминающимся лицом. Агент чьей-нибудь спецслужбы, конечно. 

– Капитан Роджерс, добро пожаловать в двадцать первый век! – поприветствовал его агент на отличном английском с безупречным бостонским акцентом. 

– Почему не двадцать третий? – спросил Стив, решив поддержать шутку. 

– Вас нашли раньше, – сказал агент извиняющимся тоном. – Сейчас две тысячи двадцатый год. Пятнадцатое августа. Вы были в коме семьдесят пять лет. Мы находимся в центре медицинских исследований имени Абрахама Эрскина в штате Виргиния. 

Стив пару секунд разглядывал агента, потом внимательно осмотрел комнату. Стены были светло-персикового цвета сверху донизу. На окне жалюзи, как в старых домах на Бруклин-Хайтс, только глянцево-белые и с узкими планками. За окнами – зелень и солнце. Светильники на потолке, лампа у изголовья, кровать – все отличалось от привычного. На стене напротив висел маленький, как ящик для патронов, киноэкран, на котором для них двоих пела Белоснежка. Стив оглянулся – окошечка кинопроектора на противоположной стене не было. 

– Мы хотели сделать ваше пробуждение комфортным, сэр, – сказал агент. – Но если телевизор вам мешает, я выключу. 

Он взял со столика рядом со Стивом небольшое устройство, нажал, и экран стал черным. Стив увидел в нем свое тусклое отражение. 

– Я могу посмотреть что-то кроме «Белоснежки»? – спросил он. 

– Простите, капитан, пока мы оставили вам только фильмы тридцатых. После встречи с директором, я думаю, ограничение будет снято. 

– И когда именно я встречусь с директором? 

– Директор Фьюри уже знает, что вы проснулись, так что будет здесь с минуты на минуту, – сказал агент. 

Дверь в комнату – палату – открылась. Стив выпрямился. Его еще слегка качало, но сыворотка быстро делала свое дело. 

– Добрый день, шеф, вы даже раньше, чем я ожидал, – сказал агент. 

Крупный чернокожий мужчина с закрытым повязкой глазом кивнул и сразу развернулся к Стиву. – Капитан Роджерс, приветствую. Я Ник Фьюри, директор Экстренной команды спасения шестой интервенциональной тактико-логической службы, сокращенно – Э.К.С.-Щ.И.Т. Мы занимаемся мировой безопасностью, новейшими технологиями и паранормальными способностями. 

Фьюри выглядел властным и уверенным в себе сукиным сыном, которому было не привыкать посылать людей на смерть ради важных целей. Стив таких повидал на фронте и даже сам, случалось, бывал таким. 

– Да, я как раз по вашему профилю, – сказал он. – Сейчас действительно две тысячи двадцатый год? 

Фьюри смерил его взглядом и протянул руку в сторону агента. Тот вложил ему в ладонь устройство управления, и миг спустя на маленьком экране снова появилась Белоснежка, теперь уже с гномами. 

– Разблокировать, – сказал Фьюри, и щелкнул кнопкой устройства. 

Картинка на экране мгновенно погасла и засветилась вновь. На этот раз, как понял Стив, шла кинохроника. Откуда-то сверху, видимо, с крыши, снимали улицу между зданиями необычного вида. Потом изображение (невероятно четкое и резкое) приблизилось, и Стив ахнул: 

– Это же отель «Сент-Джордж»! Это… это Бруклин-Хайтс?.. 

Это был Бруклин. Стив узнавал улицы. Кинохроника крутилась дальше. Стив вылавливал среди незнакомых зданий те, что помнил с детства. На улицах было очень, очень, очень много автомобилей, и абсолютно все – непривычного дизайна. Когда мелькнул черный крайслер империал, Стив ему обрадовался как родному. Затем показали вблизи людей – на них не было футуристических костюмов, как в комиксах про будущее, но они выглядели… странно. Как будто взяли часть нормальной одежды – клетчатые рубашки, джинсы, костюмы, летние платья – а к ним добавили какие-то неуместные штуки типа цветных вещмешков, спасательных жилетов и гимнастических трико. Но все это загадочным образом сочеталось, и пестрая людская масса жила, двигалась, дышала и играла яркими цветами на солнце. 

Стив не думал, что все это можно было подделать. 

Камера вновь взяла общий план сверху, потом поднялась еще выше, не переставая двигаться вдоль Хенри-стрит, и Стив машинально спросил: 

– Как это снято? С самолета? 

– Дрон, скорее всего, – ответил агент после паузы. – Что-то вроде радиоуправляемой авиамодели, сэр. 

Они дали ему еще несколько минут, а потом Фьюри выключил киноэкран, положил устройство на столик рядом с кроватью и сказал: 

– Ещё вопросы? 

Стив с трудом отвернулся от погасшего экрана. Мысли роились в голове, подступали тревога и отчаяние. 

Что ж, он всю жизнь был специалистом по борьбе с отчаянием. Соберись, солдат. 

Сначала – про главное. 

– Война против Гитлера. Сэр, можно узнать, когда она закончилась? Ведь мы же победили и Гитлера, и Гидру, верно? 

– Гитлер застрелился в конце апреля сорок пятого, – ответил Фьюри. – Восьмого мая Германия капитулировала. А вот насчет Гидры… Умеешь ты задать нужный вопрос, парень…

  


* * *

  


– Если бы только директор Картер узнала, что Гидра проникла в организацию, которую она создала и возглавляла столько лет… – Фьюри покачал головой. – Я удивлен, что она не встала из гроба. 

Между ними на столе лежала раскрытая пухлая папка с документами и фотографиями. Одна из очень, очень многих, если верить Фьюри. Расследование продолжалось, хотя как понял Стив, его максимально задерживал и запутывал нынешний президент. 

– Он что, тоже из Гидры? 

– Нет, но у него там было много деловых партнеров. – Фьюри скривил губы в улыбке. 

Стив сидел, сжав зубы. Его захлестнула горькая, злая обида. Он, мать вашу, уже умер один раз, чтобы спасти Америку от Гидры. Баки погиб из-за этого!.. И Эрскин. И много других хороших людей. Неужели всего этого еще недостаточно?! 

У него не осталось никого из близких. «Коммандос», Пегги Картер, Старк – все уже умерли. Родные Баки, которые помнили Стива – тоже. Он как будто попал в Зазеркалье: отдал свою жизнь, чтобы они продолжали жить в свободном и счастливом мире без Гидры, а очнулся в мире, где он – жив, а их нет. И Гидра все еще не добита. 

Это несправедливо! 

Стив глубоко вдохнул и задержал дыхание. Это было настолько вопиюще, ужасно, космически несправедливо, что он должен был что-то сделать! 

В сорок втором то же самое чувство гнало его на вербовочный пункт. 

Тем временем Фьюри рассказывал, что вместо Щ.И.Т.а сейчас действовал Э.К.С.-Щ.И.Т. – специальная команда, собранная только из абсолютно проверенных и стопроцентно надежных агентов. Они пытались выполнять привычные задачи Щ.И.Т.а и параллельно зачистить Гидру – так, чтобы у нее больше ничего уже не отросло. 

– Я хочу участвовать, – сказал Стив. 

– Мы очень на это рассчитываем, Роджерс, – кивнул Фьюри. – Но сначала тебе нужно пройти курс реабилитации и адаптации. Знаешь, как военнопленным, которых держали в плену по десять лет. 

Стив нахмурился. 

– Кого-то держали в плену десять лет? 

В подаренный ему агентом Коулсоном блокнот пришлось дописать: «Война во Вьетнаме».

  


* * *

  


С ним занимались специалисты: психолог, историк, социолог. Военные – один инструктор по рукопашному бою, другой – по вооружению. Фьюри сетовал, что этого недостаточно, но в нынешней обстановке трудно найти проверенных людей. После второго занятия инструктор-рукопашник исчез, а после Стив услышал обрывок разговора Фьюри и Коулсона: 

– …Но улики серьёзные. Блядь! Мы этого Майерса, можно сказать, под микроскопом изучали, и ничего не нашли! 

– Снайпер знает о Гидре больше нашего, сэр. Нам повезло, что в этом деле он оказался на нашей стороне. 

– Ненавижу, когда приходится рассчитывать на везение. 

– Знаю, сэр. 

– Как подарок, Коулсон. Как гребаный подарок, перевязанный ленточкой. С пачкой документов, приклеенной скотчем к спине. 

– Вместо открытки?

  


* * *

  


Центру имени Абрахама Эрскина принадлежало около четырехсот акров земли, не занятой никакими постройками. В лесу было проложено несколько беговых дорожек, и Стив проводил там все время, которое оставалось после занятий, тренировок, телевизора и чтения. Он, конечно, хотел увидеть Нью-Йорк двадцать первого века, но Фьюри сказал: «Не спеши, солдат». 

Спешить Стиву и правда было не к кому. А увидеть своими глазами все чудеса и нелепости нового столетия, о которых он прочитал или увидел на экране, он успеет позже. 

Если бы Стива спросили, чего он вообще хотел в новом мире, то ответ был прост: бороться с Гидрой. Но Фьюри довольно ядовито отзывался о пользе, которую может принести человек, отставший от жизни на семьдесят пять лет. Вот когда его подготовят, когда специалисты дадут добро, тогда – другое дело! 

Так что Стив, сжав зубы, читал, учил и тренировался, а когда чувствовал, что надо выпустить пар – шел на пробежку. Из сотрудников и пациентов Центра бегали еще трое, но обычно по короткой дорожке, так что со Стивом они почти не пересекались. 

За краем леса территорию Центра окружала высокая металлическая сетка, за которой виднелся такой же лес. 

И из того леса за ним кто-то наблюдал. 

Вначале Стив подумал, что это люди Фьюри за ним присматривают. Но невидимый наблюдатель появлялся нерегулярно, в то время как из троих бегунов кто-нибудь обязательно был на своей короткой дорожке каждый раз, когда Стив совершал пробежку, так что, видимо, люди Фьюри наблюдали за ним только с этой стороны изгороди. 

Потом он, естественно, подумал о Гидре – и ощутил прилив чистой радости. Он честно выполнял указания начальства, готовился, терпеливо ждал приказа. Но если гидровцы сами к нему пришли… то сами и виноваты. Этот отставший от жизни старикан разберется с ними, уж как сможет, в меру своих стариковских сил. 

Поэтому Стив старался как можно чаще выбираться к изгороди, где обязательно делал передышку – перевязывал шнурки у кроссовок, пил воду, однажды даже присел отдохнуть под большим дубом на четверть часа, прикрыв лицо бейсболкой. 

Но ничего не происходило, даже когда он ясно ощущал присутствие невидимого наблюдателя.

  


* * *

  


Читая материалы расследования, Стив выяснил, что сорвать планы Гидры удалось благодаря нескольким прекрасным агентам, которых Фьюри сумел туда внедрить. Имена многих до сих пор были засекречены, но не имя Наташи Романофф. Она выступала главным свидетелем по делу и была, судя по всему, просто урановой бомбой среди агентов. Фьюри обещал, что Стив с ней встретится. 

И был еще один человек, который послужил причиной краха Гидры. Тот, который забрал кодовый ключ для хеликэрриеров у раненого полковника Роудса, выдержал жестокую схватку с бойцами элитного отряда У.Д.А.Р. и сумел провести перенастройку адских машин прежде, чем они уничтожили миллионы людей. Это была отличная работа, любой суперсолдат и супергерой и супер-кто-угодно-еще мог бы такой гордиться. 

В документах по делу утверждалось, что этот человек остался неизвестным, и черта с два Стив в это поверил. 

Даже если Фьюри клялся и божился, что это правда. 

– Думаешь, я отказался бы от такого агента? – фыркнул он. – В документах все, что нам известно. Мужчина, белый, рост шесть футов. Очень сильный, очень быстрый. Очень хорош в рукопашном бою, но стреляет еще лучше. Попробуй, найди его по этому описанию. Может, это ты? 

– У меня алиби, – отозвался Стив. 

– И рост у капитана Роджерса на два дюйма выше, – добавил Коулсон. 

– И дерешься ты лучше, чем стреляешь, – подытожил Фьюри. – Неужели мы опять ошиблись, Коулсон? 

– Вы имеете в виду, _вы_ опять ошиблись, сэр? 

Но Стив все равно не сдался, в поисках зацепок он изучал документы снова и снова. И заметил еще несколько загадочных моментов: то Романофф чудесным образом получала наводку на важную информацию, то кто-нибудь излишне подозрительный из верхушки «Гидры» трагически погибал или тихо умирал как раз перед тем, как разоблачить вражеских агентов в своих рядах. И были еще загадочные взрывы на базах Гидры, и внезапные разоблачения нескольких высокопоставленных персон по всему миру, и … 

Пожалуй, Стив хотел бы встретиться с этим парнем.

  


* * *

  


Как выяснилось, за семьдесят пять лет дальше всего человечество зашло не в освоении космоса и не в новых способах передвижения, а в развитии счетных машинок. Компьютеры делали практически все, разве что стрелять из них было нельзя. Особенно впечатлило Стива то, что он мог посмотреть любые материалы, доступные на всех других компьютерах в здании Центра. Это было потрясающе. 

– Есть всемирная сеть, но в нее мы вас выведем чуть позже, – сказал ему инструктор по компьютерам. 

Это напомнило Стиву ограничение на просмотр телевизора, которое ему озвучили в первый день после пробуждения. То ограничение сняли почти сразу же, и Стив получил возможность смотреть любые фильмы, программы и сериалы, какие хотел, из огромной базы. 

Сначала он был ошеломлен количеством информации, которая ему доступна, но очень быстро заметил, что кое-чего недостает. 

– А где последние новости? – спросил он. – Все, что тут есть, заканчивается на две тысячи девятнадцатом. Можно мне свежую газету? Или радиоприемник? 

Фьюри посмотрел на него внимательно и кивнул: 

– Как насчет Си-би-эс? 

– Отлично, я всегда их слушал. Даже немного знал их корреспондента в Лондоне. 

– Который потом сделал гениальный репортаж о твоей гибели, между прочим. Легенда американской журналистики! 

– Повезло мне, – сказал Стив. – Рад, что завязал такое полезное знакомство. 

Фьюри ухмыльнулся и взял пульт от телевизора. 

– Эфир – разблокировать, – сказал он и щелкнул кнопкой, включившись на середине выпуска новостей. 

Си-би-эс теперь из радио превратилась в телевидение. Ну, этого следовало ожидать. 

Стив быстро привык к пулеметному темпу речи ведущих, а вот к содержанию пришлось привыкать дольше. И за потоком _странных_ новостей он не сразу обратил внимание на то, что в репортажах из разных уголков мира мелькают люди в медицинских масках. 

Это ему что-то напоминало. Что-то из рассказов его матери. 

– Эпидемия? – спросил он у Фьюри. – «Испанка»? 

После того, что Стив прочитал об успехах медицины, такое предположение казалось нелепым. 

– Нет, это кое-что другое, – сказал Фьюри мрачно. – Полагаю, подарок от Гидры. – Он снова щелкнул пультом и включил другую программу. Бесконечные ряды коек в большом помещении, похожем на ангар, медики в защитных костюмах, похожие на астронавтов, какие-то приборы, до жути похожие на капсулу Эрскина для введения сыворотки… Китай, Италия, Британия, Америка, Америка, Америка. Цифры заболевших и погибших казались чем-то нереальным, слуховой галлюцинацией. Не может быть. Это же не война! 

– Суперсыворотка, – сказал Стив, – в моем организме. Она должна защищать от этого вируса. Это может помочь другим? 

Фьюри пожал плечами: 

– У нас есть пара исследователей, которые работают над этим. Пока мы знаем только, что тебе вирус действительно не страшен. 

– Поэтому вы держали меня здесь? – Стив думал над этим раньше. Почему он находился не в Нью-Йорке, не в Вашингтоне, там у Щ.И.Т.а – или Э.К.С.-Щ.И.Т.а, неважно – точно имелись базы. Почему здесь, а не в центре событий, находились Фьюри, Коулсон и другие важные фигуры? – Мы здесь в карантине? 

– «Да» на оба вопроса, – ответил Фьюри. – За семьдесят пять лет многое могло измениться, твоя сыворотка могла уже протухнуть. Или в соединении с вирусом дать какой-нибудь адский коктейль. Мы должны были убедиться, прежде чем выпускать тебя туда, – кивком он указал за окно. – Доктор Беннер сейчас работает над тем, чтоб создать вакцину на основе твоих биоматериалов. Медики не просто так без конца тыкали тебя иголками в первые дни. 

– Хорошо. Теперь я могу поехать в Нью-Йорк. 

– Вижу, ты не спрашиваешь, а ставишь в известность. Окей, вертолет вылетит через час. 

Впервые в этом веке Стив улыбнулся от души. У него впереди было много дел. 

Добить Гидру. Помочь медикам – им пригодится волонтер с абсолютным иммунитетом. Отыскать того парня с хеликэрриеров. Познакомиться с агентом Романофф. Победить вирус. Встретиться с родными всех «Коммандос», Пегги Картер и Говарда Старка. Исправить дикие ошибки в книгах про Капитана Америку. Найти место, где похоронен Баки. Посмотреть «Звездный путь». Погулять по Проспект-парку под цветущей сиренью. 

Возможно, в этом новом веке все-таки стоит жить.


End file.
